Los Casos de Yuzuru Maruka
by MyMobius07
Summary: Yuzuru Maruka se infiltra en una de las fiestas de la Editirial Marukawa Shoten donde llama la atención, pero lo que logra llamar SU atención es el haber visto a una persona siendo acosada por otra. Despues encontarlos como empleado y jefe en la editorial, Yuzuru comienza a ver sucesos parecidos, por lo que se ve forzada a entrometerse a ayudar en el amor cueste lo que cueste.


_Hola, mas que nada. Les sugiero que si quieren saber sobre mi entren a mi perfil para conocerme. Lo único que diré es que hace mucho que me hice una cuenta aquí pero nunca la revisaba. Bueno, este es mi primer fanfc, les pido por favor que me tengan paciencia. No los molesto más y espero que lo disfruten y comenten si tienen dudas o pueden criticarme de todas las formas._

_Disclaimers: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Shingiku Nakamura. Yo solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento y no lucrativos._

LOS CASOS DE YUZURU MARUKA

"_Es triste caminar sin saber a dónde ir,_

_Pero más triste es amar y no poder decir"_

_Anónimo_

"_Mantén unidos el alma sensible y el_

_Cuerpo animal para que no puedan_

_Separarse. Controla tu fuerza vital y_

_Te transformarás en una criatura_

_Recién nacida"_

_Tao Te King_

"_El amor del alma siempre_

_Es inmortal"_

_ Anónimo _

Oda Ritsu

Tal vez fue demasiado inmaduro pensar en un amor a primera vista pero mi corazón no me permitió negarlo. Desde aquella vez que le confesé a sempai lo que sentía comenzamos a salir y todavía no se cómo llevar a cabo una relación amorosa al estar con él. Me cuesta controlar mis sentimientos. No podía ni siquiera mantener una conversación normal. Mi corazón se paralizaba con tan solo oír su voz. Toda mi cara se tornaba roja al tomarnos de la mano. Sin dudas, se podría decir que era el paraíso estar a su lado. Una confesión que guardé por tres años.

Quisiera que este amor no correspondido dure hasta que seamos adultos o que después de adultos aun siga porque lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo tan pronto. Si tuviera el valor para decírselo se lo recitaría en una serenata acompañada de un violín mientras me mira como princesa en su balcón; algo parecido a una novela que había leído, escrita por un famoso poeta. Apenas puedo apreciar el contenido de varias obras gracias a sempai que me deja leer los libros que él lee.

Aunque parezca así, no todo es color rosa.

Necesitaba ayuda y mucha. ¿A quién se la pediría? Descarté el hecho de confiar en mis amigos. Si les decía que estoy saliendo con un hombre apuesto a que se lo tomarían mal, les parecería raro además de que dejarían de hablarme.

Me estaba quedando sin opciones.

Seguramente pensaran "¿Y qué hay de tus padres?". Pues si mis amigos lo tomarán mal, mi familia peor. De seguro me echarían de la casa o me mandarían con el psiquiatra más caro del mundo con tal de que me quitara esta obsesión de la cabeza.

Continué dando vueltas y vueltas hundido en este problema hasta que sin saber la razón, sentí que podía confiar en alguien particular. Analicemos juntos: si ves uno enormes rizos ondulados color del cielo con ojos esmeralda, labios finamente rojos, rostro de ángel puro, cabeza simétrica, manos delicadas y uñas bien limadas, un torso definido, piernas largas simulando a la perfección a las de una modelo, y sostiene un singular libro de idiomas, entonces acude a esta persona que siempre va a estar en el mismo salón sentada leyendo hasta que la escuela cierre… al igual que mi sempai en la biblioteca. Esa era mi única salvación. Si esto no resultaba, no habría marcha atrás.

Recaudé todo el valor posible, giré la perilla de la puerta para dar paso la mitad de arriba de mi cuerpo así lograría verificar su presencia… Y allí estaba, tal cual la describí anteriormente.

- Etto… ¿Y-Yume-sensei?- dije muy nervioso tragando saliva.

- ¡Ah! Ritsu- respondió distrayendo su mirada hacia mí- Creí que ya te fuiste a casa. ¿Acaso deseas que te acompañe?

- No. Es que, q-quería hablar con usted si es que no está ocupada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero qué educación! ¡Siéntate, siéntate!

Hice caso y tomé asiento en una silla que le pertenecía a uno de los muchos pupitres del lugar. Por supuesto que le di las gracias, después de todo, no olvido nunca mis modales.

- Muy bien- dijo cerrando su libro- Soy todo oídos.

- Bueno…este…- inicié con dificultad- Estoy de novio.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cielo, te felicito! Era hora de dar en el blanco, ¿eh? ¿Y cuándo me la presentarás? ¿Ella es del instituto?

- Si, es del instituto, pero…- decía mientras me encogía entre hombros.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Es un hombre.

Levanté desconfiado la mirada y me encontré con esta profesora mostrando un rostro sin expresiones de emoción. Se levantó, se dirigió a la ventana y suspiró antes de hablar.

- Ritsu, Ritsu. Mi pequeño Ritsu. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? ¿Tú esperas que te ayude a tapar tu relación? ¿Eso esperas?

- Lo siento.

Me sentí muy regañado como para bajar la cabeza de la vergüenza.

- Yo conozco a tu familia desde antes que nacieras. Prácticamente te diría que eres el hijo varón que nunca tuve y si tengo que sobreprotegerte para evitar ser visto con un chico,- se me acercó con un beso en la frente y prosiguió- lo haré con mucho gusto.

Esta es la Maboroshi Yume que sería capaz de correr un riesgo así. Es una mujer de letras y palabras que al combinarlas forman la frase justa que quieres escuchar, algo de ella bastante común que usa conmigo para levantarme los ánimos. Me gustaría poder pagarle de la misma manera en la que me hace el favor.

- Daré lo que sea por mi pequeño Ritsu- terminó abrazándome.

Observé el reloj de mi muñeca que marcaba la hora pasada de la cual yo debí haber ido a la biblioteca para encontrarme con sempai, en resumen, lo dejé plantado. Tuve que romper el abrazo para avisarle a la profesora que debía irme. Nos despedimos con una reverencia y salí del salón. Afuera me estaba esperando mi "amante" apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

- ¿Por qué no viniste? Estuve esperándote- me dijo de mala forma.

- Lo siento, es que… tenía cosas qué arreglar antes- le contesté sosteniendo la mirada al piso.

- O sea que soy menos importante que tus asuntos.

- ¡NO!- grité- ¡No lo malinterpretes! Por favor, perdona- -

Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él con un cálido y tierno beso de esos en los que silencia mis palabras dejándome llevar por una sensación muy adictiva que no deseaba finalizar.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer. Odio desperdiciar el tiempo cuando se trata de ti, Ritsu- susurró en mi oreja- Quiero hacerlo contigo. Ahora.

- Dijiste mi nombre. Repítelo- ya andaba muy estremecido por sus insinuaciones que no era consciente de lo que decía.

- Lo haré una vez que estemos en la biblioteca y esté adentro tuyo.

- B-Bésame y… usa tu lengua.

Por supuesto que no se negó. Recorrió mi boca entera mientras nos abrazábamos. Aunque no lo admita, sus besos son lo más exquisito que he probado en toda mi vida (y eso que apenas tengo quince años). Terminamos separándonos por falta de oxígeno. Al fin y al cabo recuperé la conciencia y me sentí tan avergonzado que no solo sentía calor en las mejillas sino también en todo el cuerpo.

Sempai tomó mi mano y yo sobresalté un poco por el contacto.

- ¿Sabes?- se acercó a mi oreja de nuevo- Si no te hago mío en la biblioteca, te haré mío aquí mismo.

Luego de ese último comentario emití un grito agudo que me hizo correr a la velocidad de la luz sin soltarlo para evitar ser vistos u oídos por alguien.

Me pregunto si Yume-sensei nos habrá escuchado.

_Bueno hasta acá concluyo con el prologo de la historia (por así decirlo). Créanme que el día que lo terminé estaba súper inspirada gracias a los OST de esta serie. Con respecto al nuevo personaje que incluí espero les guste porque es una de los buenos y sí, habrán personas malas._

_Me gustaría que sean sinceros y comenten sin agresión. Estoy a su disposición y también acepto sugerencias de todo tipo._

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos vemos._


End file.
